30 Day OTP Challenge
by authorjazmyne
Summary: Brenda/Sharon - From Tumblr, but I decided to share here as well. Non-related ficlets. Rating from K - M (Will be continued later)
1. Holding Hands

Pairing: Brenda/Sharon

A/N: I'm doing a 30 Day challenge on Tumblr and figured you guys would probably enjoy it. I'm also having a hard time getting my thoughts together for my other stories even though I know what I want to write. So hopefully this will make up for the delay in all my updates.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything

* * *

**Day 1: Holding Hands**

"What are you doing?" Sharon asked as she looked down at the table they were sitting at in the back of the small cafe. Brenda had covered Sharon's hand with her own, lacing their fingers together.

Brenda raised one eye from the paperwork in front of her, her thumb stroking the smooth skin of Sharon's hand as the woman met her gaze. "What? I'm just holdin' your hand," she said with a sickeningly sweet smile.

"Yes, I know," Sharon said in that almost agonizingly slow way that had always intrigued Brenda. "_Why_ are you holding my hand?"

"'Cause…"

"Because?" Sharon pushed, looking over the glasses perched on her nose.

A few months ago Brenda would have expected Sharon questioning her for wanting to hold her hand, or show almost any other sign of affection. But Brenda was sure after the things they had done in the last five or six months, hand holding wouldn't be something Sharon found odd. Brenda put the file down, closing the folder as she leaned forward on the round table they had been spending two nights a week at for longer than Brenda remembered.

"Because," she started slowly, "I like holdin' your hand," she finished simply, her smile making her eyes glimmer.

Sharon felt Brenda squeeze her hand as she tried to pull back a little. She looked around them, her eyes scanning the cafe. "We shouldn't be-"

"What, touchin' in public?" The look Sharon gave Brenda let her know that was exactly what Sharon was thinking. "You can't possibly be serious."

"It's not in either of our best interest," Sharon explained. "What if someone were to-"

Brenda groaned, cutting Sharon off as she pulled her hand back on her side of the table. "Maybe we should get goin'," she said, her tone giving away how annoyed she had easily become.

Sharon fought off the eye roll and closed up what she had been looking at. "Are we going to your place or mine?" she asked, her voice low.

"Wherever you want, Captain."

Sharon stopped in the middle of putting something in her bag and looked up at the blonde sitting across from her. "If you're going to keep using that tone, maybe it's best we just call it a night and I'll see you tomorrow," she suggested. As much as she enjoyed spending Friday nights with Brenda, she was in no mood to deal with Brenda while the blonde was in the mood she was currently in.

Brenda stood, tossing the last of her things in her big tote. She looked down at Sharon, as if considering what she would do. Brenda didn't say anything as she shouldered her bag, tucked her hair behind her ear, and then nodded her head towards the door.

Sharon grabbed her things and came with Brenda, paying for what they had ordered before exiting the cafe and going out into the Los Angeles night. Sharon stayed two steps behind Brenda as they walked to where they had parked their cars. She was thinking, mostly about how they had gotten where they were. Coffees had turned into lunches, which had turned into dinners and drinks; drinks and dinner at some point moved from public places to Sharon's apartment, and from there it all became unclear. The time they deliberately started flirting with each other, the first time Brenda kissed her, and the first time Sharon led Brenda to her bedroom was all a blur. But walking down the street, not saying anything to Brenda, Sharon knew everything that was happening between them was something she wanted. And whatever would happen was most likely going to be something she wanted as well.

Brenda felt Sharon's smooth hand slide against her own, Sharon's fingers finding their place between hers. Brenda turned to Sharon, a smile slowly forming on her broad lips. The only time they had held hands before was in the privacy of their apartments. Having Sharon initiate this, especially after her reaction inside the cafe, made the fluttering in Brenda's chest more pronounced, a feeling that was almost consuming her.

Sharon saw the smile on Brenda's lips and couldn't hold back her own as she hummed contently to herself. "Don't get used to this," Sharon said in a low voice. "I naturally don't like public displays of affection."

Brenda stopped them, making Sharon turn to look at her. "Then I guess you wouldn't like it if I were to kiss you right now," she whispered, her eyes dropping to Sharon's lips.

Sharon licked her lips as Brenda's warm breath fell against them. "Maybe just this once," she responded with a smile.

Brenda smiled as she leaned forward and slowly brushed her lips against Sharon's, tasting the sweetness from what she had been drinking. "Just once?" she whispered, kissing her a little harder this time, sucking her lip into her mouth.

Sharon's eyes fluttered close and she heard a little moan form in her throat as she kissed Brenda for a moment longer. She squeezed Brenda's hand as she pulled back, taking a moment before opening her eyes. Brenda had a smug grin in place when Sharon looked at her. Sharon knew at that very moment there would be more hand holding and kisses in public, but she couldn't say she cared. The feeling she felt when Brenda kissed her and ran her thumbs over her knuckles was worth it.


	2. Cuddling Somewhere

**Day 2: Cuddling Somewhere**

Brenda stood outside of the hospital room, her palm against the door as she looked in through the glass. She had rushed over as soon as she found out Sharon had been injured. Even as her job as a cop, Brenda still felt her heart pounding in her chest as Andy Flynn told her what happened. She quickly threw on a pair of pants, put her hair up, and then grabbed her bag, barely comprehending most of the things Andy was saying to her.

Brenda pushed the door open slowly, walking quietly so she wouldn't wake up Sharon. The nurse had asked her if she was family, told her visiting hours were over, but that wasn't something a little charm and a badge didn't take care of. Still, the questioning of her relationship to Sharon stuck in her head. It was funny how it took Sharon getting hurt for her to figure out exactly what Sharon was to her. Not funny in a laughable way; it was more like an 'aha' moment where everything started to make sense.

Brenda put her bag down on the chair as she pulled it closer to the hospital bed. She sat down, sighing deeply as her eyes traced Sharon's body hidden beneath the sheet. She was at least glad someone had brought Sharon something to wear so she didn't have to be in those horrible hospital gowns. Andy had told her it wasn't bad, but she couldn't help but be concerned, even sitting right beside Sharon. It was a stab wound above her hip, but that was all she really knew. Regardless, Brenda was still worried about Sharon. She moved her chair even closer to the bed and gently brushed the hair from Sharon's face before leaning over and kissing her temple. Her lips lingered for a few seconds and she felt a warm tear slide down her cheek before she sat down and rested her head on her hand and fell asleep, her other hand finding Sharon's.

When Brenda woke up, the blonde felt fingers slowly combing through her hair. She slowly opened her eyes, feeling a pain in her lower back that made her groan. A tingle moved up her arm as she lifted her head and turned, blinking a few times as she met a pair of beautiful green eyes, already wide awake.

"Hey," Brenda whispered, licking her lips.

"Good morning," Sharon responded, a tired smile forming on her lips. "When did you get here?" Sharon asked after a few beats.

"I'm not quite sure." She stretched, lifting her arms above her head as she arched her back. "Lieutenant Flynn called me and told me what happened," Brenda told Sharon as the auburn-haired woman nodded. "Then I kinda rushed over." Brenda hoped Sharon wouldn't find her impulsive nature to be too much; technically she hadn't the right to be there anymore than anyone outside of Sharon's family.

Sharon hummed in her throat before licking her lips. "That hospital chair doesn't look too comfortable," Sharon noted, running a hand over her hair as she scooted over in the bed. "Your back must be killing you."

"You're in a hospital bed with stitches, and you're concerned about my back." Sharon smiled lightly, almost sheepishly. "It's nothing a hot shower won't fix later on. How are you feelin'?"

Sharon looked down at her hip before sighing. "You know," she said with a tilt to her head and an odd one-shoulder shrug. Brenda nodded. "The nurse came in here a little before you woke up; whatever it is they have me on is working its magic."

"Is there anythin' else you need? Could I get you somethin'?"

"You could come over here and lie down with me," she said, scooting over again.

"You sure? I wouldn't want to-"

"It's fine," Sharon assured her, pushing the sheet over.

Brenda looked down at Sharon's hip, covered in the bandaging that was visible because of the shirt that had ridden up. The thick padding of gauze made Brenda's eyes cloud with worry, her features visibly changing.

"It's not as bad as it looks," Sharon said softly.

Brenda lifted her eyes to meet Sharon's, trying to push away how she felt. "I know," she told her.

"You sound really convinced," she said sarcastically. Sharon smirked when Brenda smiled a dimpling, adorable smile. "Come on, get over here."

Brenda sat on the edge of the bed, looking at Sharon before she finally rested down beside Sharon's body. Eye to eye, Brenda felt a heavy weight on her heart that had been growing more and more over the year. Sharon smiled at Brenda as she gently brushed her fingers across Brenda's forehead and moved the stray strands of hair away.

"So what lie did you tell to get in here last night?" Sharon asked after a long moment of silence.

"W-what?"

"You and I both know they wouldn't let just anyone in here past visiting hours."

"I didn't lie," Brenda said as she ran her hand over Sharon's arm, sliding it under the sleeve of her shirt. "Everythin' I said was the truth." Sharon arched a thin eyebrow and Brenda smiled as she leaned in and put her head on Sharon's shoulder, kissing her neck. "With a badge and a few persuasive words..." Brenda paused and lowered her voice. "And explainin' that your girlfriend wasn't just goin' to leave."

"My girlfriend," Sharon said slowly. "My girlfriend," she happily repeated.

"Yeah," Brenda breathed against Sharon's skin. "I mean- Well, you know-" Sharon laughed a little and Brenda pulled back to look at her. "Laughin' isn't the response I was lookin' for," she said, a pout forming.

Sharon leaned forward and pressed her lips to Brenda's, softly kissing her. Their lips curled up into smiles before Brenda moved her hand to Sharon's face and let her fingertips stroke the underside of Sharon's jaw before pulling her closer. Kissing her, feeling her there, it wasn't just about the intimate connection. It was knowing about calming the nerves she had been feeling since she received that phone call, a reminder that Sharon was okay. It was also about knowing Sharon herself was there, and that they were both where they belonged.

Sharon winced in pain and Brenda pulled back, looking down. "Did I hurt you?" Brenda said panicky, her breath coming out in a quick rush as she moved to get up. "Maybe I should just sit back down there."

"No, it's fine." Sharon held Brenda close and rubbed her lips together, a little satisfied hum in her throat. "Just be careful," she said, a smirk already starting to show on her lips. "Think you can manage?" she added in.

Brenda carefully wrapped an arm around Sharon and then leaned in close to Sharon's lips. "We'll just have to see what I can manage," she whispered.

Sharon only laughed before pecking Brenda's lips and carefully holding Brenda's body to her own, not separating until the doctor came in nearly an hour later.


	3. Watching a Movie

**Day 3: Watching a Movie**

This was a bad idea, Sharon realizes as she sits in the movie theatre, looking at her watch. Why she'd agreed to this, she's not really sure. A date. A blind date at that. She isn't even interested in dating, or going to the movies, or any of the other thing Gavin had told her she needed to get out there and do. There's been one person on her mind lately, and that one person is the only one she could possibly see herself coming close to dating. But this, a date with a stranger who apparently doesn't even know how to tell time, isn't what Sharon wants.

Sharon stands, excusing herself as she passes the few people in the row so she can get to the aisle. She's waited long enough for this man and refuses to wait any longer, especially when it's at a movie she doesn't even want to see. As she makes her way down the aisle, the lights start to dim further, the previews about to start. Sharon hurries out, retrieving her phone from the pocket of her jeans, getting ready to call Gavin and tell him exactly why she doesn't date anymore and how horrible he is at setting people up. She steps out of the theatre, the light making her squint a few times before she looks down at her phone, walking towards the exit as she scrolls through her contacts.

Suddenly and quite painfully, she bumps into someone. "Oh, I'm so-" Sharon stops when she looks up, her eyes quickly moving up a lithe body she recognizes, meeting brown eyes she's spent more time than she should thinking about. "Uh, Chief. Brenda."

Brenda, whose hand had reached out to grab Sharon's arm to prevent them both from falling, smiles weakly. "Sharon, wh-what are you doin' out here?"

"Besides walking into people?!" Brenda smiles at her a little. Sharon clears her throat, realizing how close they are and that Brenda's hand is still gripping her arm, her grip looser now than it was before. "I'm sorry about that. I was," she lifts her phone, "a little distracted."

"We've all been there before," she says; she's run into her fair share of things while doing something else as she walked.

Sharon hums as she puts her phone into her pocket, forgetting about calling Gavin for the moment. "Well, I should let you go so you don't miss your movie."

"Oh, yeah," Brenda says as she finally steps back, tucking her hair behind her ears. "Are you leaving?" she asks as she looks around them.

Sharon nods her head as her hands find comfort in her jean pockets. "Yeah, I didn't really want to see the movie that much, and the person I was supposed to be seeing it with didn't show up," she admits with a shrug. "Last time I let someone try to set me up on a date," she says dryly.

Brenda nibbles on her bottom lip as she tilts her head, looking at Sharon from head to toe. She's never seen Sharon in jeans, or seen her in a shirt that showed as much cleavage as the one she has on; she looks great. Brenda realizes her eyes are lingering and lifts them to meet Sharon's, smiling widely at her.

"It's too bad they didn't show up; you look amazing."

Sharon takes a second before she shifts on her feet and then smiles at Brenda, one of those rare smiles that makes her eyes crinkle more than usual and the green shine brighter. "Thanks."

"Mhm," Brenda hums. "What movie were you seein'?" Brenda asks in a curious tone. Sharon points to the door to her right. "Look at that, that's where I was going. I know you don't want to see it, but you're here, I'm here..."

Part of Sharon is telling her to go home, but that part of her is easily pushed aside when Brenda gives her that dimpling smile - which Sharon's sure Brenda does on purpose, knowing that she can get just about anything she wants when she lays on the charm.

"You know what, that sounds like a good idea."

"Great," she chirps. "And maybe we can grab some dinner or something afterwards," she adds in with an even bigger smile.

"If you're lucky," Sharon says, her voice lowering an octave. Whether it was on purpose or not, she's not exactly certain; but the playful wink that she gets as a response makes her wonder exactly what is going to come of the night.

–

One stop at the concession stand, a decision about where to sit, and thirty minutes of a mediocre movie later, Sharon looks at Brenda out of the corner of her eye. Brenda's looking at the screen, but she's not really watching it. The light from the movie is hitting her skin, making it glow. Sharon has the urge to reach over, let her finger trace the curve of her nose, her jawline. Brenda's been a distraction the entire time they've been sitting there. The blonde's leg keeps brushing against hers, her hand falling on her thigh so many times that Sharon's sure it's not accidental, and the sound of her laughter is a sound that instantly grabs Sharon's attention, making her focus on that instead of what's on the screen.

Brenda's smile doesn't fade as she turns to look at Sharon, feeling the woman looking at her. She leans over, her lips close to Sharon's ear. "If you watch me the whole night, you won't know what the movie's about," she whispers in her ear, smirking.

Sharon feels her skin warm as she crosses her legs and turns so she's looking at Brenda, their faces so close to each other that she can feel Brenda's breath against her lips. "I told you I didn't want to see the movie."

"You're not even tryin' to watch it," Brenda counters. Brenda gets no response, and she smiles triumphantly. "I'll let you pick where we eat if you stay focused long enough to enjoy the movie," she teases as Sharon turns back to the movie.

The movie doesn't get any better, and Sharon doesn't try any harder to stay focused; but at the same time, Sharon's sure Brenda expected she wouldn't. Sharon takes a sip of her soda and then puts it back in the little cup holder, looking over to Brenda. Sharon knows Brenda's aware she's watching her again because the blonde smiles instantly, widely. Sharon feels Brenda's hand on hers, bringing it to her skirt covered lap, her eyes not moving from the movie screen. Sharon looks down at their hands before looking back at Brenda.

"Now watch the movie," Brenda whispers, lacing their fingers together.

And she does, even though she's focusing on the feeling of Brenda's finger tracing the bones in her hand instead of the movie she's watching.

–

"I had a good time tonight," Sharon says as they stand outside of her building, their bodies close to each other.

"Yeah, me too." Brenda reaches for Sharon's hand, taking it in her own as she looks down at it, smiling happily. "Maybe we can do it again," she whispers with a hint of uncertainty.

Sharon's skin tingles where Brenda's thumb strokes her hand; it's a good tingle, one she feels spreading to other parts of her body. "Dinner and a movie?"

"Or whatever you want," says Brenda as she lifts her eyes to meet Sharon's.

Sharon nods before she looks behind her and then back at Brenda. "Do you want to come in for some coffee or something?"

"Or somethin'," Brenda repeats with a suggestive smirk and a nod of her head, letting Sharon lead her in.

–

Gavin figures he's waited long enough. It's the next day, ten in the morning, and he's been wanting to know if everything worked out since he set the date up. He reaches for his phone and calls Sharon, listening to it ring before the sound of laughter meets his ear.

"Hello," Sharon says, clearing her throat, her tone cheerful.

"No time for hellos," he says dismissively, the sound of a woman's laughter dying in the background. "How was the date? How did I do? Come on, I need details."

"The date?" Sharon says.

"Is that Gavin?" he hears being asked, the sound of Brenda's voice undeniable.

"Oh my God! She's still there?"

"Wait, what?" Sharon asks, sounding completely confused. "What do you mean "she still there"?

"You naughty, naughty girl. You brought her home with you and she stayed the night." Gavin smiles proudly to himself. "So I guess this means the date went well with you and Brenda." There's a noise of shock from Sharon, and Gavin can almost see the look of surprise on her face. "Don't tell me she didn't come clean that this whole date was her idea."

"Brenda," Sharon says in a voice Gavin is glad isn't directed to him.

"I guess you know," he hears Brenda say, sure she's probably already pouting or using wide eyes to soften the confession that he's sure is about to happen.

"Maybe I should let you go," Gavin suggests. "It sounds like you two might want to talk." He stifles a laugh as he thinks about what trouble Brenda's probably about to find herself in.

"Oh, don't think this means I don't have a thing or two to say to you," Sharon says.

"'Course not," he says and Sharon hangs up the phone.

Gavin laughs to himself, a wide smile forming as he gets up, a little more pep in his step. It's about time those two idiots get together, he thinks to himself.


	4. On a Date

**Day 4: On a Date **

A/N: AU-ish. Either Brenda doesn't leave her division and she divorces Fritz or Fritz never existed to begin with - who knows?! This is a day late, so I'll also be posting Day 5 today.

"Where are we?" Brenda asked as Sharon took her hand and helped her out of the car. The cool breeze and the smell of the fresh air was the first thing Brenda noticed. She could also hear the sound of waves in the distance.

"It's a surprise," Sharon told her as she closed the door.

"Can I take this off now? I don't like being blindfolded."

Sharon laughed as she went in the back of the car and pulled out the things she brought along with them. "You shouldn't lie to me like that. I know very well that you like being blindfolded."

Brenda blushed as she reached out to find Sharon, letting the sound of Sharon's voice lead her. "You know exactly what I mean. I don't like surprises, and I don't like not being able to see when I have to walk."

Sharon took Brenda's hand into her own, gently caressing the back of it with her thumb. "Just trust me. Have I ever steered you the wrong way?"

Brenda sighed and shook her head. "Fine. But if you brought me to do some nature walk or somethin'..."

Sharon leaned in and pressed a kiss to Brenda's lips, silencing her. "No more talking until we get there. Understood?" Sharon said against her mouth, her voice a husky whisper.

Brenda furrowed her brow, but still nodded her agreement. She felt like they had been driving for hours before Sharon finally parked the car and told her they had arrived. Now all she wanted to do was find out where they were. A surprise date, where she had only been told to wear something comfortable, was not what she was expecting when Sharon called her in the middle of the day after finally closing a case that had taken priority over everything else for nearly two weeks. But having Sharon lead her somewhere, her trust literally and completely in Sharon's hand, she was excited and tremendously curious.

"Stay right here," Sharon said after they had walked a short distance.

Brenda stayed where she was standing, letting her hearing and other senses try to piece together where she was and what was going on. The sound of the water crashing against rocks mixed with the other peaceful sounds made her think they might be at the beach or something like that. She could hear Sharon unzipping bags and removing things from them, placing the items on a hard surface. Brenda wanted to pull off the blindfold, maybe just take a peek, but she kept her hands in her pockets, fighting the urge. It felt like an eternity before she finally felt Sharon behind her, about to take off the thick material covering her eyes.

"Ready?" Sharon questioned as she started to untie it slowly.

Brenda was practically bubbling with excitement as she nodded her head. "Yes, yes! Take it off."

Sharon smiled as she took the blindfold off completely, looking at the area around them with Brenda. "Well?"

Brenda instantly recognized where they were. The stream of water that flowed beautifully over rocks and down to a small waterfall, the small picnic table that looked like it had been there for decades, and the large trees that shaded the area - not that they needed shade now that it was dark; she remembered it all. Brenda smiled widely, looking at the blanket Sharon placed down and the desserts Sharon had on the table with the candle fighting to stay lit with the blowing breeze. Brenda turned to Sharon, eyes glistening and bright. Her arms wrapped around Sharon as she pulled her closer.

"I haven't been here since-"

"You told me you loved me," Sharon finished, looking into Brenda's eyes, her heart fluttering almost as wildly as it had that night. Two years later and she still made her feel like a teenager falling in love for the first time, butterflies in her stomach and the whole package.

"Everything looks perfect," Brenda whispered through a gleeful smile. "Perfect," Brenda she repeated as she leaned in to kiss Sharon.

Sharon pulled Brenda closer by her jacket, smiling through the kiss as Brenda weaved her fingers through her auburn hair. No matter how many kisses they shared, how many times they held each other close, each time felt better than the last. The loving caresses of their lips, the gentle strokes of their fingers, the warm rush of their breaths, and the low sound of laughing that came with the comfort of kissing someone you love.

Sharon broke the kiss and brought Brenda to the table, their hands clasped together as she sat her down at the wood table, taking a seat across from her. A quick use of hand sanitizer and then Sharon poured them both a glass of the sparkling cider. She had packed them different melons and a few slices of the chocolate cake Brenda loved. Brenda unsurprisingly went for the cake first, breaking off a piece and bringing it to her mouth quickly, humming her delight as she swayed slightly in her seat, her eyes closed as she savored the rich chocolate. Sharon watched until Brenda opened her eyes, smiling at her, reaching for another piece to feed it to Sharon, purposely getting chocolate frosting on Sharon's lips. Sharon laughed as Brenda leaned forward and kissed the corner of her, letting her tongue slip out to lick the frosting. Sharon already knew most of the night would be spent with them kissing; she was fine with that.

"This was a really great date," Brenda whispered later on as she kissed the spot over Sharon's heart, the same place her head was resting. "I can't believe you went through all this trouble. Thank you."

Sharon smiled warmly, looking from the leaves on the trees to the blonde cuddling against the side of her body as they lied on the blanket. "You don't have to thank me. It was a much needed break from all the drama at work. Not to mention, it's been a long time since we've set everything aside and spent the night out," she said as she leaned down and kissed the top of Brenda's head. "I miss doing this."

Brenda leaned up, propping herself up so she could look at Sharon. "I've been thinkin' about that actually," she admitted, her finger absently tracing Sharon's neckline.

"You have?"

"Mm-hm," she said with a nod. "I think maybe it's time we finally take that vacation you keep hintin' at."

"You want to take a vacation?" she asked, not hiding the surprise in her voice.

"Yeah. If only to get you to stop leaving brochures everywhere," she said with a bright smile.

"I guess I need a lesson on subtlety," she joked. Brenda smiled. "So, a vacation?"

Brenda nodded. "No work, no stress, no worries." She leaned down and pecked Sharon's lips. "Just you and me."

Sharon smiled against Brenda's lips. "Now, that sounds perfect," she husked before kissing her passionately.


	5. Kissing

**Day 5: Kissing**

The first time had been an accident - a brush of their lips as they both turned the wrong way while saying goodnight. If they wanted to, both Sharon and Brenda could say the second time they shared a kiss it had been accidental as well. Sharon had leaned in to say something to Brenda, Brenda had turned around, and then they kissed again. It was more than the first kiss, but still not enough to consider it a deliberate kiss.

The third time, otherwise known as the day Sharon found a very drunk Chief Johnson in front of her door when she got home, was considered a mistake. Brenda was drunk and blabbering, saying things that Sharon barely understood, along with things Sharon neither wanted to hear or believe. Sharon listened to her, slurred confessions and all. And once she was done, Sharon only led her to the guest bedroom, telling her to sleep off the alcohol and they could talk in the morning. But she hadn't meant it, and Brenda knew that. Brenda was just as persistent when she was drunk, reaching out and grabbing Sharon's hand to pull her back to her when she left her sitting on the bed.

Sharon looked down into Brenda's glassy eyes before the blonde put her other hand on Sharon's back and brought her down to her. Brenda's breath smelt like the mixture of the coffee Sharon had given her and the alcohol she had before that. Sharon could have stopped it, should have; instead, she leaned in when Brenda licked her wide lips and tilted her head. It was going to be a simple kiss; a few strokes of soft lips, a nibble here, the caress of a tongue there, and a few moans to tie it all up. But Brenda slid her hand up Sharon's shirt as she pulled her down to the bed, Sharon moaned into the blonde's mouth, and before Sharon knew what was happening, she was on her back as Brenda clumsily kissed every inch of her bare torso, working on getting her pants off.

Sharon stopped her, reminded her she was drunk and she would probably regret it in the morning. Maybe it wouldn't have felt like as much of a mistake if Brenda hadn't agreed with her. Brenda left, despite Sharon's protests, and told her she was sorry. Sharon wasn't sure if Brenda was sorry for kissing her, almost fucking her, or if she was sorry for showing up in the first place; perhaps all three. Regardless, that night was one mistake after another that created tension in a relationship that had already been difficult.

Brenda was sitting at her desk, watching Sharon through the glass, her fingertips tapping against the wood. Her bottom lip was caught between her teeth, biting it as she tried to push away the thoughts that arose every time she saw Sharon. Images from that night a few weeks before became clearer each time they flashed in her mind. Sometimes she was sure she could taste Sharon's skin on her lips, smell her in the air when she wasn't around, and feel her there when she closed her eyes. They hadn't spoken about the kiss. Hell, they hadn't spoken about much of anything since she left Sharon's apartment that night. And Brenda had had enough of the avoiding and pretending that nothing happened. If she couldn't get Sharon out of her mind, there was only one thing she could do.

Later that night, a little past nine, Sharon's doorbell rang, taking her attention away from the book she was reading. It was late, and she wasn't expecting anybody. She pulled her cardigan tighter on her body as she made her way to the door, taking a quick peek through the peephole to see who it was. At the sight of brown eyes looking back at her, Sharon felt her back straighten and her fists tighten. Brenda was one of the last people she expected and, because of the last time Brenda was at her apartment, Sharon wasn't so sure she even wanted to see the blonde.

Brenda knocked on the door, three quick raps. "Sharon, I know you're here." When Sharon didn't respond, not even telling her to go away, Brenda knocked again, this time a little louder than the time before. "Sharon, just let me in so we can talk."

Sharon unlocked and cracked the door, blocking the entrance. "Brenda," she said slowly. "Why are you here?" Sharon asked, her tone even but her eyes cold.

"We need to talk," Brenda said in a matter-of-fact manner, one of her hands on a cocked hip.

"You should have called. You didn't need to drive all the way over here to talk to me."

"Well-" Brenda stepped closer to the door, but Sharon didn't budge, not letting her even step inside the apartment. "May I come in, please?"

"I was about to go to bed," Sharon said, glancing over to the glass of wine and book on the coffee table. "Unless what you need to talk about is related to work, which I doubt it is, I would rather we had this conversation at another time."

Brenda was easily becoming frustrated, but she wasn't going to let Sharon turn her away. She made up her mind hours ago what she wanted, which she would only get if Sharon let her in. And when she wanted something badly enough, there wasn't much that could keep her from getting it.

"Look," she started as she took another step, "I only need five minutes. Just give me five minutes and then I'll leave if you want me to," she said as she watched Sharon mentally fight against letting her in before finally stepping aside.

"Okay," Sharon said as Brenda stepped in and closed the door behind her. "What is so important that it couldn't be said over the phone?"

Brenda didn't hesitate, think about it, or even give Sharon much of a chance to react to her before she dropped her bag and placed her hands on either side of Sharon's face and kissed her. Sharon didn't react at first, but then she kissed her back. Her hands reached out to rest on Brenda's hips before she stopped herself and left them awkwardly hanging beside her. Brenda moved her lips against Sharon's, tasting the wine, feeling the softness of her mouth as she deepened the kiss. Sharon moaned a little in the back of her throat when Brenda's tongue demanded and received entrance into her mouth, pressing between her lips.

Brenda's hand slowly slid down Sharon's neck, over her chest, going all the way down to her waist. When Brenda's hand slipped under Sharon's shirt, her hand flat against Sharon's belly, she could feel Sharon starting to pull away. Brenda closed her eyes tighter as she turned them and pressed Sharon against the door, her body against hers as she slowed the kiss down, gently brushing her lips against Sharon's. Sharon moaned into Brenda's mouth, a soft whimpering sound that made Brenda's heart speed up.

Sharon was losing herself in the kiss, but at the same time she knew it was all wrong. She wasn't interested in moving around in circles with Brenda, following a cycle; Sharon didn't want to repeat what happened the last time. She brought her hands to Brenda's head and made the blonde pull back, ending the kiss. Their breaths blended in the hot space between them, their eyes opening to meet as Sharon kept her hands on Brenda's face. It would be so easy to keep going, forget that this would end badly, but Sharon wasn't going to let that happen.

"You have to stop kissing me," Sharon said, her breath still heavy.

Brenda frowned. "Why?" she demanded, her tone harsher than she expected. Sharon's only reaction was removing her hands, putting them in the pockets of her cardigan. "If you're worried this isn't somethin' I want-"

"No, I know it's something you want," she interrupted. "It's not about wanting it," she started to explain, but she was caught off.

"Then what's it 'bout? Huh?" Brenda asked as she stepped back, putting more room between them.

Sharon licked her lips and then rolled her shoulders back. "You want it - me - now, I know that."

"Then what's the problem?" Brenda asked quickly, not exactly following Sharon.

Sharon rubbed the bridge of her nose as she walked away from Brenda, farther into the apartment. "You're very impulsive," she told her. "And just because you want something at the moment, like you do now, it doesn't mean you should act on these impulsive feelings you have."

Brenda silently gaped at Sharon, not leaving the spot she stood at by the door.

Sharon picked up her glass from the coffee table and swallowed the remainder of the white wine, taking a second before turning around to look at Brenda. "What I'm trying to say is, I don't want to be something you regret or another mistake you make."

"Would you stop tellin' me what I'm goin' to regret?!"

"You said it yourself. You agreed that sleeping with me would be a mistake. I'm only-"

"You're only makin' excuses," Brenda accused, her voice raising. "You, you don't want to sleep with _me_, so, so you're tryin' to make it seem like I'm the one pushing you away when it's you who keeps pushin' me away." Brenda nodded her head to herself. "Yeah, that's what this is."

"What?" Sharon sputtered.

"Well, I came here to see you," she started while walking closer and closer to Sharon. "I came here, and I kissed you. I told you how I felt about you before..."

"You were drunk!" Sharon said, yelling it before she noticed how loud she had gotten.

"I'm not drunk now. Now am I? I'm not drunk and you're still tellin' me what I think, what I want, what I'll regret." Brenda crossed the last barrier, standing in front of Sharon. "Did you ever think, I don't know, maybe I want you more than you want me? Or maybe the fact that I do want you is what scares you, makes you-"

Sharon's heart was pounding in her chest when she pulled Brenda to her, aggressively kissing her. She heard Brenda gasp, felt her body tense before easily relaxing, and then she felt Brenda kissing her back with just as much force. Brenda nipped her lip, rolling her teeth over it as she fisted her hair in one of her hands. Sharon groaned and pushed Brenda down to the sofa, intensifying the kiss as she lied on top of her, one of Brenda's legs between her own. Sharon stopped thinking about, letting her actions speak for her.

Brenda felt Sharon's thigh against her center, pressing roughly as one of Sharon's hands pushed her shirt up, her nails lightly scratching her skin. Brenda moaned loudly into Sharon's mouth, arching up so Sharon could get the shirt all the way up, revealing her breasts. The blonde gasped when Sharon broke the kiss, their eyes meeting before Sharon looked down at her quickly rising chest. Brenda had never seen that look in Sharon's green eyes. It was a mixture of determination, lust, hunger, and something Brenda couldn't quite pinpoint but found just as arousing as everything else.

Sharon looked back at Brenda, her breathing ragged as she rested her hands on either side of the smaller woman. "You aggravate me," Sharon said in a low, breathy voice. She licked her lips and lowered her mouth to Brenda's. "But you don't scare me," she whispered.

Brenda smirked against Sharon's mouth, letting her kiss her again. She closed her eyes, sliding her hands up Sharon's back, under her shirt and cardigan, lifting them up. Sharon's skin was heated. Brenda trailed her fingers up Sharon's back and was glad when Sharon broke the kiss to let her pull the clothes from her body, letting them be thrown to the floor before their eyes locked.

Brenda brushed Sharon's hair to the side and tucked it behind her ear. "So you're not scared," she said, licking her lips. "And I'm not gonna regret this," she added.

Sharon nodded, heart racing as she watched Brenda smile widely. "Mhm," she hummed.

"So then there's no reason to stop this time," she concluded as she leaned up to kiss Sharon again.

Sharon stopped her, pulling away. "Just one reason," she said. Just as Brenda was about to say something, Sharon smiled and got up. "Bedroom," she husked. "Now!"

Brenda jumped up immediately, eager, pulling Sharon with her to the bedroom.

And throughout the night they shared many kisses, all which they didn't regret. They both knew there would be many more where those came from.

A/N: Sorry, late again. I tried to write this yesterday so I could catch up. But I didn't get home until around 11 and didn't have any energy to write. Hopefully y'all enjoyed this. Today's story will definitely make it up here today.


	6. Wearing Each Other's Clothes

**Day 6: Wearing Each Other's Clothes**

Waking up to an empty bed was something Sharon was used to. With an estranged husband, no long-lasting relationships, or any other reason to give up sleeping in the middle of a bed that was too large for her, Sharon usually didn't expect to find anything other than neglected pillows beside her. But for the first time in quite some time, Sharon was sure she would have woken up with a body beside her instead of a warm spot on the bed that smelt of sex.

Sharon could hear the sound of cabinets closing, things being moved around, and knew Brenda, the person she expected to wake up beside, hadn't gone far. She looked over to the clock and saw it was a little before three in the morning, much earlier than either she or the other woman needed to be up by. She stayed in the bed for a while, her mind replaying images from the night.

It was the official fourth date and dinner reservations had been missed because, as they both knew, murder didn't exactly wait because you finally got your shit together and realized what all the tension between you and the woman you claimed you didn't even like was about. So instead of a nice table in an Italian restaurant, they ended up getting pizza in a place that didn't even have tables. They took their pizza and sat in Sharon's car, both of them thinking it would be one of the worst dates they would ever go on. Two hours of talking and laughing more than either had expected proved the theory wrong. Sharon had asked Brenda if she wanted to follow her home, her eyes saying more than the words she had barely got out.

Sharon was pouring them wine when Brenda stepped behind her, her hands on the counter, trapping Sharon between the counter and Brenda's body. Quickly she brushed Sharon's hair to one shoulder and replaced her hand where it had been, her body moving closer to Sharon so she couldn't feel anything other than Brenda. Sharon's eyes had fallen shut when she felt the blonde's warm breath on her skin, lingering there before she felt her soft lips tenderly kissing the exposed part of her shoulder. Sharon inhaled harshly, loudly, the bottle in her hand being placed down on the countertop and her hands gripping the edge of the marble surface. Brenda's lips slowly kissed the sensitive spot where her shoulder and neck met, taking her time, being so gentle that Sharon thought she would implode. She had always expected their first time would be rushed, full of need and desperation. Having Brenda slowly weaken her from the inside out was another pleasant surprise she had experienced for the night.

Neither of them had said anything as Sharon finally turned around, her eyes staying closed for a few more seconds before she looked at Brenda. They kissed, not for the first time, but for the first time before moving things to a place where they knew everything would change. The kiss had been a mixture of rushed breaths and caresses of lips, slow and lazy, time going by them without a second thought. The wine had been forgotten, alcohol not necessary for them to move to the next stage. They barely realized it themselves when they ended up in the bedroom, slowly undressing each other as they kissed. Kisses moved from lips to other parts of their bodies, tasting and teasing as the last of their clothing was shed. A trail of hot kisses down Sharon's back, lingering kisses and gentle nips against Brenda's hips, and random brushes of lips and sweeps of tongues drove each other crazy before they had even lied down in the bed.

Sharon's fingers trembled as she kept her eyes on Brenda's and outlined the contours of her small frame, wanting to remember every dip and turn. Shaky breaths and adoring smiles came with every touch, every kiss, and every second that went by. Never had Sharon wanted so badly to stop time, enjoy every moment and touch that she shared with another human being. And when Brenda's fingers were deep inside her, her body tensing as she arched and quivered, it was an almost foreign sensation that shot up her spine and blinded her, claiming her as its own before Brenda did just the same.

Sharon's thoughts ended when she heard the sound of glass clinking and she could no longer stay in bed waiting for her bedmate to return. She got up, slipping from under the thin sheet that had been covering her bare body. She ran her fingers through her tangled hair, wincing slightly as her fingers got stuck at the end. She grabbed her robe from the back of one of her doors and pulled it on, tying it as she exited her room. She blinked a few times as she made it down the small hall and to the kitchen, getting used to the light once she was there.

Brenda was reaching for something, the cotton shirt she was wearing lifting up as she stretched up. Sharon's throat became a little dry as her eyes traveled up strong legs, perfectly muscled thighs, and stopped on the part of Brenda's ass that was exposed because of the way the shirt had moved up. Her tongue slipped between her lips to wet them, her presence still unknown to the other woman in the kitchen. Sharon waited a few seconds before she cleared her throat, leaning against the kitchen bar with a small smile forming on her lips.

Brenda turned quickly, instinctively pulling down the navy blue t-shirt she was wearing. The shirt, Sharon realized, was one her son had sent to her from college, the thick white letters of the name of his school going across the chest. It was one of Sharon's favorite shirts; it was well-worn now, the cotton soft to the touch. Sharon quickly glanced at the different things Brenda had out and wondered if she was looking for a snack in the middle of the night or a full feast. Sharon came fully into the kitchen, wrapping her arms around Brenda, whispering something to her before brushing her lips over her ear and pulling away. She retrieved the bowl Brenda was reaching for and gave it to the blonde, telling her to go on with whatever she was doing.

Sharon watched her, admiring the little things about Brenda that she usually didn't take the time to notice. And later, when Brenda was perched on the counter as she ate the snack she had created, Sharon smiled and stood in front of her, sliding her hands against her thighs to rest under the shirt and on her bare hips. Not only did Sharon realize she wanted to get Brenda back into the bed and asleep so she could actually wake up next to her, she also realized she liked very much how Brenda looked in her shirt - just not as much as she liked the way she looked without anything on.


	7. Half Dressed

**Day 7: Dressed/naked (half dressed)**

When looking back at this, Sharon won't be able to figure out exactly how she ended up bent over her desk wearing nothing more than the skirt that was hiked up to her waist along with her heels, or how Brenda ended up with two fingers deep inside her, making her bite her arm to stifle her moans. She won't remember how arguing led to Brenda kissing her, pushing Sharon against her own desk, not even caring that she was knocking things off of it. The anger and the lust that mixed together between them won't be recalled later on, but the marks left (thankfully all in places she could hide) will remind her until they fade. How it all happened will be a blur, but the mere knowledge that it did indeed happen will be the only thing needed.

It had happened quickly, the way Brenda's mouth started moving from her lips to her neck, sucking over her pulse point as she fumbled with the buttons on Sharon's expensive blouse. Sharon could have stopped her, reminded her they were at work, told her how inappropriate it was. There were rules, policies, reasons why she shouldn't have allowed a superior officer to remove her clothes and roughly suck and kiss places on her body that the other woman shouldn't have even been thinking about. Sharon didn't have to help remove her bra, throwing it to her chair and tangling her hands in Brenda's curly hair as wide lips suckled her sensitive nipples and breasts. Sharon could have put a stop to it all, but deep down inside she knew it was what she wanted. The arguments were only half the fun - it was the electric feeling that shot up her spine that made their interactions thrilling.

Sharon never expected it would all lead to this. There was a run in her stockings from where Brenda yanked too hard, a scratch on her inner thigh from when Brenda became too impatient, and a bruise would surely form on her belly because of how she hit the desk. All of that, all the problems, were pushed aside when Brenda's fingers entered her for the first time, slowly and completely. A warm sensation started in the arch of her feet and moved to the tip of her ears, making her arch her back and spread her legs a little more, submitting to the pleasurable feelings that Brenda was sure to give her. It wasn't the appropriate thing to do, no; but it was what felt good at the moment.

Her breasts were pushed against the hard surface of the wood, one hand was propping her up as the other held on to the desk, and her head was turned to look at Brenda. Lust and anger were equally intense in Brenda's eyes; both were equally arousing for Sharon. With each stroke of Brenda's fingers, another word was hissed. It became unclear how much of it they actually meant after a while, how much was really being said because the truth was worse than the quick remarks they thought of. Sharon didn't stop to think about that, but later she might. At the moment all she did was follow the quick rhythm of Brenda's thrust, her lip being caught between her teeth every time Brenda picked up the pace, pushed her fingers in a little harder. Brenda's eyes sparkled with accomplishment every time Sharon failed at swallowing a moan, letting the animalistic sound fill her small office.

It was when Brenda told her to lift her leg up on the desk and the blonde's fingers started rolling in a deliberate circular motion over her clit that Sharon let out a sharp cry that she was sure someone outside of her office had heard. She leaned her head down, biting into her arm as she tried to follow the same erratic motion Brenda was moving in. Brenda's breath was heavy, her body hitting against Sharon's, and Brenda was urging her on, saying things Sharon never would have imagined the southern belle saying. Expected or not, those words mixed with the calculated touch of Brenda's hands made Sharon moan and shudder, climaxing. A drawn out curse left her lips as she clamped around Brenda's fingers, wave after wave sweeping her away to a euphoric place.

Sharon might not remember what happened first, or exactly how it all happened, but she would certainly be looking forward to their next heated argument.


End file.
